We Are the Champions
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC Aragorn sits around a fire with his friends after the war of the ring. He thinks about what has happened and who they are.


A/N: I do not own the lyrics or LOTR. ()()()()() flashbacks, lyrics in bold. I thought this would make a cute songfic so I hope you like it! - Naur

We Are the Champions

Aragorn sat staring into the fire with a cup of ale in his hand. All around him people were drinking and celebrating the defeat of Sauron. There were things he felt guilty about but he had paid for all those things. Of course he had taken many beatings for some of his actions during the war but now he was king of Gondor, his rightful place.

****

I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand  
Kicked in my face  
But I've come through

()()()()()

"The battle for Helm's Deep is over but the battle for Middle Earth is about to begin," Gandalf said.

()()()()()

And they had won!

**And we mean to go on and on and on and on**

"Aragorn! You must hurry! Legolas has come and it is not good!" Arwen exclaimed running into his office. Without a second thought to all the work he needed to get done he stood pushing his chair back in the mist. They both ran out to the courtyard and Aragorn had to push several people aside to get to his long time friend. It seemed that Legolas had been attacked on his way to Gondor, only he of his party had survived and now he lay on the ground where he had fallen from his horse.

"Legolas!" Aragorn gasped kneeling beside him long enough to gather him into his arms.

"Estel…they mean to attack you…forget about me…you must protect what you have built…" Legolas whispered through his pain.

"I will worry about that after I have seen to you. And don't worry we will once again be the champions against whoever did this to you," Aragorn told him. His and Legolas's eyes connected, Legolas smiled before sinking into darkness.

**We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting  
Till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the World**

"Why do you think you are King? Why should you be king?" Equraion demanded.

"I am King because the people chose to let my ancestors rule, and I have stayed King because I have brought peace to this world and have kept it. I will stay King as long as the people want that," Aragorn replied.

This had been going on for some time now, people questioning why he should be king. It had not been easy but people liked the thought of a few dying in some small battles than everyone dying in large ones. The challenge against him for the throne brought some excitement into his boring life, with a smile he welcomed the challenge.

**I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You brought me fame and fortune  
And everything that goes with it  
I thank you all  
But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise  
I consider it a challenge before  
The whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose**

()()()()()

"Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let us hope it lasts the night," Gimli said. They stood on the wall watching the orc army marching towards the wall of the Deep. The rain and lightning had started but no one moved as they watched the massive army.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn," Legolas told him.

"Lets hope they last the night," Gimli replied.   
()()()()()

And they had.

**And we mean to go on and on and on and on**

Aragorn looked up from the fire and smiled seeing the hobbits doing what they did best; smoking, drinking and making others laugh. Legolas stood laughing with his brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, every now and then they would look over at him with a strange look in their eye. For some reason he didn't like that look, they were planning something but he would never know what it was until after it happened.

With a sigh he smiled, "_The winds of war…yes we are the champions_," He thought.

**We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting  
Till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions**


End file.
